


Promise of a Future

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny make love for the first since return of Will's memories.





	Promise of a Future

Three months.

Three months since Will’s memories returned. Three months since Paul was paralyzed. Three months since Will and Sonny decided to sacrifice their love and their marriage to help Paul recover.

It’s been a difficult three months, pining for each other, both wanting the other, but respecting their decision, and Paul, and simply loving each other from afar. There had been some near misses: October 9th, the anniversary of Will’s death, when all they wanted to do was curl up in bed together and thank God for this second chance; Halloween when they’d spent the entire day with Ari and Gabi, when they wanted to go home together and be a family; John and Marlena’s re-do wedding, when they wanted to dance together and be open and in love. 

So when Will corners Sonny outside the Kiriakis mansion late one evening and slams their mouths together, Sonny freezes in shock. His mind fights against the kiss but his heart, his body, his soul melts against Will. Sonny gasps into Will’s mouth, presses harder, his tongue seeking access. Will grants it, easily, and Sonny’s arms go around Will’s waist as the kiss deepens. Will’s arms slide from Sonny’s face to around Sonny’s neck. They each pull the other closer, craving the closeness they’ve denied themselves for three months.

Sonny reluctantly breaks away when he can no longer breathe. He feels the cold mid-November air on his warm cheeks as he blinks his eyes open. Will looks wrecked, his eyes blown wide, cheeks flushed, lips kiss-swollen but turned up in a soft smile. He feels Will’s fingers curl into the hair at the base of his neck.

”I don’t understand,” Sonny says because he can’t really think, his mind still recovering from being kissed senseless by Will.

“Can we - can we go inside?” Will asks.

Sonny nods, willing to grant Will anything at this precise moment. With shaking hands, drum pounding against his chest, and Will close against his back, Sonny opens the door to the Kiriakis mansion. 

They mercifully find the living room empty, Victor and Maggie having gone on a trip to Chicago, and Justin and Adrienne in Arizona visiting Alex and the twins. Memories of their wedding and their reunion after Will’s memory returned flash in both their minds as they settle on the couch, their winter coats laid on the chair on the other side of the coffee table. 

“Paul’s leaving Salem,” Will says. 

“What?”

“He called me earlier, said he wanted to talk,” Will explains. “He said he’s been doing a lot of thinking the last couple weeks and he realized that it wasn’t fair on me to have a boyfriend who’s paralyzed. I told him I didn’t care but he said he hated feeling that way, selfish and guilty and he couldn’t do it anymore.”

Will pauses, takes a breath. Sonny waits.

“He’s going back to San Francisco to be with his mom.”

Sonny stares at Will, unable to believe what he’s saying. “So - so he let you go?”

Will nods. “He knows. About us. That we’re in love. I don’t know how he found out but he knows that we want to be together. He said he’s known for awhile but he was being selfish. He didn’t want to face being paralyzed alone so he wanted me there with him. But he couldn’t do it anymore. He saw - he saw I was unhappy. I thought I had hid it well but I guess not.”

When Sonny doesn’t say anything, Will says, “Sonny? Are you okay?”

“So you’re not with Paul anymore?” Sonny clarifies.

Will shakes his head, his mouth curling into a smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Sonny asks, scooting closer to Will on the couch. 

“God yes,” Will breathes.

Sonny’s hands come up to brace Will’s face and then their lips meet. Soft at first, the kiss deepens quickly, their mouths hot against each as Will’s hands scrabble at the buttons on Sonny’s shirt.

“Wait. Wait,” Sonny says, breathless, pulling away.

“What?”

“Upstairs. We should go upstairs.”

Will nods vigorously. Sonny grabs his hand; they hurry out of the living room and up the stairs. They bang their way into Sonny’s bedroom, their lips moving furiously against each other, hands already stripping each other’s bodies of clothes. Shirts, jackets, socks, pants, shoes are thrown haphazardly on the floor, Sonny’s desk, a chair. 

They land on the bed with a bounce, Will on top of Sonny. “I’ve missed you so much,” Will mumbles against Sonny’s mouth.

“Missed you, too,” Sonny gasps, rocking up against Will, their erections brushing through their underwear. 

“Dreamed about it,” Will says against Sonny’s skin, trailing wet, hot kisses across Sonny’s face and down his neck from ear to shoulder. Sonny scratches his fingers down Will’s back, tipping his back against the pillows to allow Will more access. 

“Tell - tell me.”

“Dreamed about what I’d do to you,” Will obliges, trailing his mouth across Sonny’s chest now, down his arms. “Dreamed of you inside me. Me inside you.”

Sonny whimpers, his hardness straining against his underwear. “Oh god.”

Will smirks against Sonny’s skin, slides out from under Sonny’s arms to move lower, kissing down Sonny’s chest to his stomach, then to each of his thighs. Sonny squirms underneath him. Will knows Sonny is painfully hard, can see the precome on his underwear, himself uncomfortable in his boxers.

“Please,” Sonny begs.

Will ignores him momentarily, kissing his way back up Sonny’s legs to his thighs, his hands trailing the same path in the wake of his mouth. Eventually, Will’s hands find Sonny’s underwear. Slowly, he slides them down and off, freeing Sonny’s cock. 

Sonny makes a noise that Will thinks a sigh of relief. Will marvels at the sight of Sonny for a minute, reality catching up with his new-old memories. He looks beautiful, just like Will remembers, with his arm thrown over his face, open and uninhibited for Will. 

Finally, Will takes Sonny in his mouth. Sonny cries out, his hand flying into Will’s hair. Will lets Sonny guide him, sucking and licking to the rhythm Sonny needs; his fingers follow along, massaging Sonny’s balls underneath Will’s mouth. When Sonny’s rhythm becomes erratic, searching for release, Will pulls himself off with a wet pop, despite Sonny’s fingers tangled in his hair.

“Wha-?” Sonny mumbles, half-dazed. 

“Not yet,” Will says, freeing himself of Sonny’s fingers and shimmying his way back up the bed to hover over Sonny, who looks wrecked, eyes blown wide and hair messed up where his free hand had been pulling at. Will is sure he looks the same. 

Sonny blinks up at Will. The atmosphere has somehow suddenly turned less frantic. “I love you,” Sonny says. 

Will smiles a slow smile that lights up his face. “I love you, too. So much.”

Sonny matches Will’s smile and cups Will’s face with his hands. He pushes forward to capture Will’s lips in a slow, deep kiss that they both feel in their toes. While they kiss, Sonny’s arms go around Will’s neck and Will gets his under Sonny’s back, so he’s holding Sonny’s top half off the bed. Still kissing, they move into a more comfortable sitting position, Will sitting on Sonny’s legs and Will’s knees braced on the bed either side of Sonny. 

They make out for a long time, the urgency of the moment gone, until Sonny breaks away and flips their positions so Will is suddenly on his back, Sonny hovering over him, Sonny kneeling in between Will’s legs. 

“You know what I just realized?” Sonny asks as Will tangles his fingers in the hair at the base of Sonny’s neck.

“What?”

“You’re still wearing clothes.”

They both burst into laughter and Sonny makes quick work of Will’s boxers, Will lifting his hips to help. Sonny moves back in between Will’s legs after haphazardly chucking the underwear over the edge of the bed.

“Make love to me?” Will asks, though he knows Sonny won’t refuse.

Sonny’s response is to kiss Will deep and slow. He breaks away to reach over and rummage through his bedside drawer for lube and a condom. 

“Flip,” Sonny demands but Will shakes his head.

“I want to see you.” Will’s embarrassed by how mushy he sounds but he’s waited three years to make love to Sonny again. 

Sonny swallows thickly, overcome with emotion, and bends over to kiss Will again. Will smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Sonny’s neck. Sonny fumbles blindly with the bottle in his hand but manages to coat his fingers with lube before poking a finger at Will’s hole.

“Okay?” Sonny asks against Will’s mouth. Will nods, kissing Sonny again. 

Sonny concedes, pushes his finger past the ring of muscle and lets Will adjust before moving his hand. Will has done nothing but continue to kiss Sonny, on his lips, his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, anything his mouth can reach, so Sonny slips another finger inside. Will hums against Sonny’s skin; encouraged, Sonny slowly scissors his fingers out, stretching Will. 

In a matter of minutes, Will breaks contact to say, “Please, Sonny.”

Sonny obliges, pulls his fingers out, and slides the condom onto himself. It takes longer than it should, Will distracting him by running his hands all over Sonny’s arms and chest. Eventually, he gets it on properly and drizzles lube onto his cock. “Okay?” Sonny asks again.

Will nods again and looks up at Sonny with wide-blown eyes. 

Sonny lines himself up and kisses Will to distract him as he slides in slowly. Will breathes in sharply when Sonny bottoms out. “You okay?” Sonny asks, concerned.

“Yeah,” Will answers with a smile and kisses Sonny. “You can move,” Will mumbles against Sonny’s lips.

Sonny obliges again, sets a steady pace, slow at first, picking up speed as Will starts making soft, whimpering noises underneath him. At one point, Will wraps his legs around Sonny’s waist, changing the angle. ”Oh god.” Will throws his head back further against the pillows, his eyes closed and his mouth open. His fingers claw at Sonny’s back trying to pull him even deeper. 

As Sonny’s thrusts become erratic, Will begins tugging himself, pulling at his cock sandwiched between their bodies. 

“Yesfuckyesfuckyesfuck,” Will swears as he shoots over his hand and his chest. 

Sonny follows Will over the edge and bends down to kiss Will sloppily as they chase their pleasures. They kiss lazily for a minute before Sonny pulls gently out of Will, cleans Will off, rids himself of the condom, and collapses on the bed next to Will.

Will laces their fingers together where their hands meet on the bed together and turns to prop himself up on his elbow. Sonny mimics the gesture. They stare at each for a second and then their faces break into grins at the same time.

“Do you know what today is?” Will asks randomly.

“It’s not your birthday,” Sonny panics, wide-eyed. “Today’s the fifteenth. Your birthday’s tomorrow.”

Will laughs. “Yeah.” Sonny’s brow furrows. “It’s six years to the day since our first time,” Will supplies.

“Is it?” Sonny asks but his eyes sparkle.

“Get out.” Will pushes Sonny lightly. “You knew what I was talking about.”

“Of course I knew,” Sonny says with a laugh. “Best day of my life. Other than our wedding. Other than finding you in Memphis. Other than you remembering us.” 

Will’s laugh tinkles around the room. Sonny laughs with him and catches Will in his arms when Will pushes him again. Will goes willingly, falls on Sonny’s chest, his arms cushioned on the pillow either side of Sonny’s head. His fingers automatically go to Sonny’s hair. 

“I love you,” Will says. 

“I love you,” Sonny echoes. 

They’ve said it a lot tonight, with their words and their bodies alike, both making up for lost time and reaffirming the promise of a future they made the night Will’s memories returned. 

Will smiles softly, kisses Sonny again, and slides himself down a little so he can rest his head on Sonny’s chest. Sonny throws the covers over them both; within minutes they’re both asleep.


End file.
